Iraq-Kuwait Conflict
The Iraq-Kuwait Conflict was a military and economic conflict between the international community (The United Nations, Kuwait included) and Iraq. Beginning as an economic dispute over oil pricing and production, the conflict escalated into a military feud after Iraq invaded and annexed Kuwait. Iraq's Debt to Kuwait When the Iran–Iraq War broke out, Kuwait initially stayed neutral and also tried mediating between Iran and Iraq. In 1982, Kuwait along with other Arab states of the Persian Gulf supported Iraq in order to curb the Iranian Revolutionary government. In 1982–1983, Kuwait began sending significant financial loans to Iraq. By the time the Iran–Iraq War ended, Iraq was not in a financial position to repay the 14 billion USD it borrowed from Kuwait to finance its war and requested that Kuwait forgive the debt. Iraq argued that the war had prevented the rise of Iranian hegemony in Kuwait. However, Kuwait's reluctance to pardon the debt strained the relationship between the two Arab countries. In late 1989, several official meetings were held between the Kuwaiti and Iraqi leaders, but they were unable to break the deadlock. Alleged Economic Warfare and Slant Drilling In 1988, Iraq's Oil Minister stressed reduction in the crude oil production quota of Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries (OPEC) members so as to end the 1980s oil glut. However, given its large downstream petroleum industry, Kuwait requested OPEC to increase the country's total oil production ceiling by 50% to 1.35 million bpd, a price Kuwait could sustain but Iraq could not. Kuwait's refusal to decrease its oil production was viewed by Iraq as an act of aggression against it. The increasingly tense relations between Iraq and Kuwait were further aggravated when Iraq alleged that Kuwait was slant-drilling across the international border into Iraq's Rumaila field. Iraq estimated that US$2.4 billion worth of Iraqi oil was "stolen" by Kuwait and demanded compensation. Kuwait dismissed the accusations as a false Iraqi ploy to justify military action against it. Several foreign firms working in the Rumaila field also dismissed Iraq's slant-drilling claims as a "smokescreen to disguise Iraq's more ambitious intentions". On 25 July 1990, only a few days before the Iraqi invasion, OPEC officials said that Kuwait and the United Arab Emirates had agreed to a proposal to limit daily oil output to 1.5 million barrels, thus potentially settling differences over oil policy between Kuwait and Iraq. At the time of the settlement, more than 100,000 Iraqi troops were deployed along the Iraq–Kuwait border, and American officials expressed little indication of a decline in tensions despite the OPEC settlement. Invasion of Kuwait Iraq launched an invasion of Kuwait with four elite Iraqi Republican Guard divisions and Iraqi Army special forces units equivalent to a full division. The main thrust was conducted by the commandos deployed by helicopters and boats to attack Kuwait City, while the other divisions seized the airports and two airbases. Lasting two days, the invasion and Iraq's subsequent refusal to withdraw from Kuwait by a deadline mandated by the United States led to heightened tensions. Mediation by the United States In 1991, after Iraq failed to withdraw from Kuwait, U.S. President Michael Strang ordered for military intervention. The President, however, received resistance by the United States Congress, which was in the process of passing the Keep Americans Soldiers Safe Act , legislation that aims to prevent a declaration of war or any use of military personnel in Iraq or Iraq-occupied Kuwait. In response to the resistance, acting Secretary of State Jack Brogan appointed Elizabeth McCord as the Special Envoy to the Iraq-Kuwait conflict to revive and spearhead new negotiations with Iraq. President Strang lacked confidence in the State Department to resolve the situation due to previous attempts at negotiations by former Secretary of State Harry Dick and current Secretary Jack Brogan failing. As a result, he actively worked against Elizabeth McCord. It is even speculated that President Strang ordered the Central Intelligence Agency to deploy assets to commit terrorism in the Arab region to have a reason to declare war, an allegation that McCord claims nearly derailed negotiations. Iraqi Withdrawal After hours of phone negotiations between Elizabeth McCord of the U.S. State Department and Saddam Hussein of Iraq, an agreement was made that involved Iraq withdrawing from Kuwait in return for a United Nation's investigation into Iraq's claims against Kuwait. The agreement was announced the same night as the phone call's conclusion, where Elizabeth McCord stated: : "Saddam Hussein has agreed to withdraw completely from Kuwait. I am proud to say no American soldiers were deployed to secure this victory. ... As apart of the negotiated withdrawal, I will be working with the United Nations on behalf of the State Department to begin inquiries into Iraq's claims that Kuwait has been an economic aggressor in Iraq's oil industry, threatening Iraqi interests. ... The Kuwait-Iraq conflict has been resolved without any military intervention. However, there are still many steps to take to ensure lasting peace. The State Department will be working to secure those steps. Days after the announcement by McCord, Iraqi troops began retreating from Kuwait and the Iraqi puppet-government was disbanded, returning sovereignty back to Kuwait. United Nations Investigation After the withdrawal became official, Elizabeth McCord contacted the Secretary-General of the United Nations and requested that the General Assembly meet in New York at the headquarters for a special assembly to discuss initializing an investigation in Iraq's claims against Kuwait. The Secretary-General agreed and the meeting took place on October 13, 1991, resolving the conflict. CIA Terrorism Conspiracy During the phone negotiations between McCord and Hussein, it was alleged that 95 Central Intelligence Agency operatives had been captured in Iraq and Hussein personally accused them of plotting to commit terrorism against his country. These accusations nearly derailed the negotiation between McCord and Hussein, however McCord successfully persuaded the safe return of all 95 Americans who are alleged to be CIA operatives. McCord later commented on the CIA allegations, having said: : "I would like to make it known that the negotiations between myself and Hussein were nearly derailed after allegations came about that CIA operatives were captured by Iraqi personnel. While I cannot confirm or deny the allegations, because I truly do not know their status, I can confirm that they are U.S. citizens and their safe return to the United States has been assured by Iraq." The allegations surfaced publicly after a State Department staffer leaked classified orders from the President that essentially allowed the 95 Americans to be killed. It is unclear why the President would order this, but experts infer it was to give the President a reason to declare war on Iraq to go around the United States Congress. The Central Intelligence Director was subpoenaed by the House of Representatives on October 6, 1991, as apart of a formal inquiry into the allegations. The inquiry is still ongoing. Category:1991 events